


sweet dreams, sungie

by dreamingren



Series: norenmin parents <3 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jisung, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Parent AU, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ah yes a little drabble from the christmas au, i can't believe i came up with this faster than my essays for school..., jisung is actually seven, nomin are still learning how to raise kids, norenmin, norenmin parents, should i be worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren
Summary: renjun yelled, jaemin tried the good cop route, and jeno was the strict parent. even though they had one child, it couldn’t even take three of them to keep one in place.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: norenmin parents <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025355
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	sweet dreams, sungie

**Author's Note:**

> girl i......i couldn't just leave y'all hanging with that christmas au
> 
> also might make this a series stay tuned

the three are absolutely tired, walking like zombies towards their shared bed. it’s 2 am and they finally put their seven year old, jisung to his own bed. 

unfortunately, jeno’s cupcakes have been stolen once an hour by little jisung, ending up with a sugar rush. the tiny, and fast ball of energy was nearly climbing up the walls and jumping around. each higher piece of furniture he jumped from, the more of a heart attack the three got. 

renjun yelled, jaemin tried the good cop route, and jeno was the strict parent. even though they had one child, it couldn’t even take three of them to keep one in place. 

“i knew you shouldn’t have put those cupcakes on the counter.” renjun groans, taking his place in the middle. 

jeno sighs, “i didn’t know he was such a fast grower. maybe if jaemin didn’t feed him all the time.” 

jaemin rebuttles, “well he should grow! jisungie is my little tiny plant, he needs water and sunshine…”

“and fertilizer.” renjun adds. 

“and ferti— what?” 

renjun giggles, “what? we need to be more tough on him too, he’s getting older.” 

jeno hugs the shorter’s waist. “how about we worry about that tomorrow, let’s just cuddle ‘til we sleep tonight.” 

jaemin yawns, “i agree. goodnight junnie, goodnight nono.” 

renjun kisses his fiancé’s, “sleep well.”

jeno rubs his nose onto the crook of renjun’s shoulder, and jaemin takes a couple sniffs of the oldest’s hair and gives him quick pecks. all these tiny gestures tickles the shorter, giggling as they both decide to tease some more. 

jaemin gives him a few pokes on his belly, while jeno is blowing his ear. once renjun has had enough he stretches his legs to kick him away from his body, but like strong magnets they cling on to his legs and use their last bit of strength to connect again. 

the tallest is now hugging renjun tighter, as jaemin aims for the neck to hug and kiss. no matter how much he struggles, the shortest is in love with all these affections. he can’t help the warmth in his chest after all. 

renjun turns to kiss jeno’s nose, and turns once more to kiss jaemin’s cheek. this encourages the two to rub their faces more, onto the oldest’s collarbones and and back. they felt as if it was going to be a sleepless night. 

  
  


all the ruckus comes to an end, once they all hear their door creak. outside is a little jisung, rubbing his eye with one hand, and holding a stuffed teddy in his other. 

“dad, daddy, papa,” he whispers, “i can’t sleep.”

the three spring upright in a sitting position.

“we just tucked you in a few seconds ago.” jeno says, in his whiny voice. 

jisung plays with his pajama top, “i’m sorry.”

their son looks down to the floor, feeling bad for acting up today and making his fathers restless. but he just woke up from a bad dream, and swore he saw a monster in his closet. 

renjun sees this, walking up to him from the bed and squatting, “what’s wrong sungie?”

the oldest has a gentle voice, and is patting his tiny head. jeno and jaemin still have a lot of parenting tips to study on. 

“i had a bad dream.” jisung hugs his teddy, “and there’s a big scary monster in my closet. a-and i don’t think it...likes me.”

jisung is now a few shades paler, feeling scared. was this karma for being troublesome to his parents?

jaemin pulls the sheets back as him and jeno join to crouch. 

“would you like to sleep with us sungie?” jaemin holds his little hand with one, and softly pats the back with his other. 

jeno adds, “i’ll even make sure that monster moves out first thing in the morning.” 

“is it okay?” jisung whispers. he didn’t want to wake the monster. 

“the more the merrier, sung.” renjun picks him up from his waist and carries him to the bed. 

the seven year old is snuggled between renjun and jeno, covers pulled to his chin by jaemin. 

“we’ll protect you jisung-ah, okay?” jeno smiles. 

“okay.” once his eyes droop to a close, he’s fast asleep. 

“you two are becoming great parents.” renjun whispers. 

jaemin snuggles closer to spoon the shorter, “we learn the best from you.” 

jeno finds renjun’s hand over jisung’s curled up body, kissing his knuckles and fingers. 

“just, don’t crush him tonight, okay?” 

“don’t worry jun,” jeno grins, “this is a king sized bed.” 

they then hear a tiny voice,

"goodnight dad, daddy, papa." 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> i know what y'all are thinking.....
> 
> BEWWWW THIS IS SO SHORT
> 
> iM SORRY I JUST WANTED SOMETHING SHORT AND SWEET FOR ONCE. don't worry, you'll get more sweet stuff later on now go to bed. i don't want you to get a sugar rush or a bellyache. (it's 12 am here btw)


End file.
